Kisses That Sting
by JackTheRiPper
Summary: She used to be his princess, but now never again. WARNING: Noncon, GinnyTom her first year...


****

Your Name: Bloodink

****

Email address: bloodink@hotmail.com  
**Title: **Kisses That Sting

****

Summary: She used to be his princess, but now never again.  
**Categories: **Drama/Angst

****

Pairings your story includes: Ginny/Tom  
**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement is intended, no profit is being made from my writing this, JKR is god...and I'm Tom Riddles personal slave, I wish....

*~*~*~*

She used to be his princess, but now never again. He used to talk to her, he used to listen to every word, he'd listen to her cry, then he'd make her smile, wiping away the tears from her eyes. She had been so alone without him by her side. He was her prince charming, but without a horse, or the golden hair and blue eyes. That's why she was his princess, a prince cannot be without his princess, he'd told her so, and he had picked her. 

She told him all her secrets, like when she was little her brothers would come into her room to play with her, they would give her kisses, telling her stories, brushing her hair, touching her soft skin. They told her it was a secret, they said Shhhh, don't tell anyone, but Tom wasn't anyone, he was her prince, so she told him, and when she'd told him, he had looked at her through his jade eyes, a slow smile appearing on his lips. He'd had to leave though, he said he needed to do a few things, she had let him go.

But every time after that he would hug her just a little bit tighter, she'd hug him back and he'd smile, she thought that she would go to Hell and back for that smile. He'd trace her jaw with his fingertips, and she'd press closer to his warmth. He sometimes left kisses on her skin, warm sweet kisses and later on wet kisses that stung.

He'd begun to change; he wasn't as kind as he'd once been to her. His words were no longer inviting; it was more like he thought they were necessary to get her to believe him. She'd started to let her loyalty waver, but he was her prince, and she'd always end up believing him, letting him do as he wished. 

His hands sliding over her body at night when she was between realms of sleep and waking. She'd felt the kisses grow in volume, and in intimacy. He started gripping her arms till she had bruises everywhere; her lips were left swollen after his strange new torturous affection. When she asked why, he'd asked her why she didn't trust him, if there was anyone else. She cried, small tears leaked from her eyes at the mere thought of ever loosing him. She'd beg forgiveness for asking, she'd let him do anything to her if only he'd stay her friend, her prince, if only he'd keep loving her. He'd smile and everything would be okay, she gained more bruises and her heart felt heavy with some strange guilt, but she'd said she'd do anything for him, and she would.

She had let blood spill onto her hands, let feathers cover her robes, white turning pink than dark red. Words would come from somewhere unknown, commanding in snakes' tongue to kill, to destroy. She didn't want to believe her Tom was making her do these awful things, she refused to believe it was his voice in her head, ordering her, convincing her, laying on the guilt so thick that she couldn't help but give in. After all she had said that she would do anything for him, anything for his love, his affection. But she wasn't quite so sure anymore, and yet she couldn't tell him no, that maybe his affection wasn't pure, wasn't the thing that she needed, wanted.

The days went on, and no one noticed anything wrong with her, maybe it was because, no one noticed her at all. So when Tom took her away, somewhere dark and cold, it frightened her, he frightened her. He looked so unlike her Tom, tears formed in her eyes, and whimpers escaped her lips, so when he sat her down and spread her little thighs, she begged and screamed, this was not her Tom.

He held her arms back with one hand, pulling up her robes and skirt with the other hand. Reaching between her legs, ripping the panties off her shaking body. She screamed and screamed, but he wouldn't stop, so when he entered her, she gasped in shock, laying still, while he pound into her tiny body. The blood and semen ran down her little legs, he kissed her mouth, ripping her lips with his teeth. Blood ran into her mouth, and the shock finally took over completely, she fainted on the ground, her last words lost in the echoes of the chamber. "Why? Wasn't I your princess Tom?

He looked at her body, and shook his head, why was she so surprised, he was evil, and he wasn't hers, though she was right when she said she had been his, his to break. He covered her little body with her robes, and hid in the shadows. Harry Potter was coming, and it was too late for Princess, too late for Potter. Too late for him too.

Footsteps echoed, and Potters voice filled with desperation as his eyes landed on Ginny; time to begin.

"She won't wake..." 


End file.
